The Sudrian Chronicles Book 1 The Railways of Sodor
by Thatkidwiththeafro
Summary: The year is 1923, and the end of the Great War in Europe has resulted in the British Parliament passing the Railway Act of 1923, turning hundreds of small British railways into five main companies. A small island in the Irish Sea named Sodor becomes a part of this as their networks are combined under the North Western Railway. A new era for Sodor has begun.


A long time ago, there was a small island called Sodor, located in the Irish sea. It was a small island, but it was also very populated with many, many people. Farmers, fishermen, and sailors made up many of the jobs in the cities, towns, and villages that helped the economy for the Island. Of course, due to its rugged scenery, there was small wonder how many of the communities became isolated. Heavy rain storms resulted in muddy pathways, which in turn resulted in communities not being able to leave during these hard times. Eventually, the people of Sodor became fed up, and lobbied the government to build a railway to connect them around Sodor.

The government listened to the people, and politicians wishing to get elected once more, decided to give in. Eventually, the Sodor and Mainland railway was opened in 1853. The company's name was intended to fulfil the desires of the railway's founders to be able to connect the small island with the Mainland, offering an alternative service to the many ships that left the harbors of cities such as Tidmouth, Knapford, Brendam, and Arlesburgh. This never came to be, but being the first railway in operation on Sodor, was an accomplishment.

Soon after being established, three engines were built in a Scottish factory, being painted in the company's colors, they were shipped to Sodor. Named Neil, Clive, and Matthew, they would become pioneers for the many railways of the Island for years to come. There was no argument about it, the Sodor and Mainland was the pioneer, and that was that.  
Eventually the railway grew bigger, at least through the minds of the founding members of the railway, who decided through their personal board that the railway would expand across Sodor.

Of course, with only three engines on their fleet, the board ended up realizing that there was a shortage for covering businesses for their railway.  
This led to the purchase of a newly-built express engine from Scotland, name Emily. She was feisty one when she arrived, and thought of herself as quite the grand one, grander than any other engine on the railway. It was often rumored by Neil that Emily was spoiled rotten by her designer, Stirling!

Eventually, another engine was brought in to handle goods work while the other three were busy expanding. Coming from Italy on a special order, Gina was described as the sassy Italian, and she wasn't afraid to speak her mind, especially around Matthew!  
Finally, an experimental engine based off Aerolite was added to their fleet, being Whiff. He was shy and nerdy, but was sweet, and quite knowledgeable.

In another part of Sodor, the communities of Wellsworth and Suddery decided to come together to form their own railway, known as the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway, the company was formed, and purchased three locomotives to run the line named Colin, Lily, and Adam.

Colin was described by some as naive, or rather simple-minded. He often drove the other engines crazy with how dense he could often be. Lily was described as a quiet, but quite standoffish type who would often pick fights with Adam, just for the hell of it! Adam was the passenger engine of the railway, and was often described as being an odd mixture of kind and grumpy. He kept to himself, except for when arguing with Lily!

Much like their S&M counterparts, Lily, Colin, and Adam were eventually joined by several more engines to ease their workload. A fourth engine named Billy had joined the railway, but was described as one of the most arrogant tank engines to run on Sudrian metals. When the S&M bought Emily to run express services, the W&S responded by bringing in a large tank engine from the Furness Railway named Mark. He was described as a pleasant chap, save for dealing with his rival Emily, who much like Neil, considered her a bratty "builder's girl".

Finally, another Standard Gauge railway was eventually built, covering areas that both the W&S, and the S&M didn't cover.

It was called the Tidmouth, Knapford, and Elsbridge Railway, and it was notable for being one of the only railways to feature its own class of engine. Known as the Alcroft A5's, Kate, Kimmy, Fiona, and May were the only engines to run their line. They dabbled in both passengers and freight, but eventually the time came for more engines to help. Realizing that they were short on money and engines, a young wealthy man known as Topham Hatt designed the engines that became known as the "Coffee Pots", four vertical boiler engines, who in addition to looking similar save for liveries, were also known for having ALL their names start with the letter "G", being Glynn, Glen, Gladys, and Gloria. Gloria and May were the youngest of their siblings, often causing mischief to the others. Glynn and Kimmy on the other hand were the oldest, and often tried to keep their younger siblings in line. Glen often enjoyed the company of Fiona, as the duo were best friends, and would look out for one another. Kate, was best friends with Gladys, and often had deep conversations well into the night about the future.

Due to being three different railway companies with many different engines, it was plain to see that there was an air of rivalry between them. Each engine formed a rivalry with the others that were like them in both jobs and status. Goods, passengers, it didn't matter. Any load could be considered a battle for the superior. Plans were often made in the sheds of each railway to make sure that their railway would get the contracts.

This rivalry often led to trouble. And this trouble led to a very horrific accident in the winter of 1913.

Billy was always considered a stubborn engine, and his ignorance was well-known across the Island.

"Stop bloody telling me what to do! I know what I'm doing!" he snapped at a workman.  
"Billy, shut it! I was just telling you to collect those coaches from that siding! Mark's due any minute now, and he needs to head off! It's called the Express for a reason!"

Scenes like these were common, and it was little wonder why workmen, his fellow engines, his controller, Mr. Nathaniel Prescott, and even the trucks and coaches couldn't stand him. Because of this, no one wanted to work with Billy.

Mr. Prescott had been planning on sending Billy off back to where he came from, and was considering purchasing another engine like Billy to take his place. However, funds were few and far between, and Mr. Prescott ended up having to keep as many engines as he could, as he knew that four engines wouldn't be enough to cover the workload.

Later that night, Mr. Prescott had finished his work at the main office of the W&S in Wellsworth, near the town's station. He was preparing to walk over to his house in the village when, a panting Stationmaster approached him.

"Sir, thank goodness I found you!" he panted.

"What is it Lewis? I must get home before me wife gets worried. It's very cold and icy out here tonight!" he replied.

"The ice and snow have caused the last train to be delayed. There's a passenger train due for Suddery, and there's no engine to take it." Lewis said.

"I see… No engines you say?"

"Well… there's Billy over there. But if I stand corrected, he isn't allowed to pull passenger trains due to his reckless stubborn behavior."

"How many passengers are there?"

"Enough to fill three coaches worth, Sir."

Mr. Prescott pondered for a while. He knew that Billy was reckless, but at the same time he understood that the cold weather was affecting the passengers and how they needed to get home. Finally, he decided to make a gamble.

"Get Billy coupled up to the coaches! The passengers need to get home. Get them on board, and you may close the station afterwards! On the double!"  
"Yes, sir!"

A shunter was found along with an engine crew. Once they were assembled and informed through a briefing, they set to work. Billy was sitting in the siding dozing, when the crew hopped into his cab and lit his fire.

"What's going on, why am I being fired up now of all times?" asked Billy sleepily.  
"You're the only engine here, and we need to get these passengers home. Mr. Prescott's orders, so don't even think about giving us lip!"

This infuriated Billy. He was sleeping peacefully, and was now being informed that he had to take the train of people.

"Of all the bloody times for a train!" he muttered under his breath.

The express carriages were on the track next to him, so Billy had to go forwards, and then backwards to collect the coaches. Buffering up to them, Billy pulled them forwards, and then backed into the platform.

The passengers were very, very cold by the time that Billy had arrived, so for them, the sight of a train to take them home was very pleasant indeed.

Billy was silent by this period, at least verbally. Mentally, he didn't care how he did it, but he was determined to make his job as quick as possible to get back to his slumber within a shed.

The guard's whistle blew, and after he boarded the train, the sound of Billy's whistle echoed through the frosty station, and he set off.

Upon seeing the last of the red tail lamp, the stationmaster walked back into the station to close for the night.

Throughout the journey, Billy was still plotting his way of getting the job done.  
"The sooner I'm done, the better!" he snapped to himself.

The weather was very cold, and as a result the rails were icy. Billy's crew chose to go slow to ensure that there wasn't to be an accident, but Billy had other ideas.

The moment that Billy reached the hill known as the Prescott Incline, he sped up. The hill was large for an engine of his size, but Billy managed to get his train to the top.  
Realizing that there were icy rails, Billy's crew attempted to slow down the train even more.

Billy noticed this, and was furious. "What are you doing slowing me down? I need me rest, and you aren't taking THAT away from me!" he snapped.

Billy then proceeded to bump the coaches in response. Unfortunately, this was the worst possible time for such an act. The weight of the coaches led to Billy and his train being pushed down the hill at a violent speed.

The guard attempted to slow the runaway train from the brake coach, but his efforts weren't worth it.

Billy was being cheerful. "I'm going faster, I'm going faster! I'm gonna get me rest tonight!"

"Crash!"

…

"What are the casualties, inspector?"

"No survivors, Mr. Prescott. All passengers, the guard, and the crew were all killed in the accident. It also appears that Billy, as well as three of your express coaches are no more."

Mr. Prescott looked around at the damage. In front of him were the wrecked remains of the W&S's #4. Around him were the bodies of the victims of the accident being carried away to be buried.

"My word… I took a gamble letting that ignorant, reckless, stubborn engine take this train! If only I had sold him, this wouldn't have happened!"

Mr. Prescott put his face into his hands. There was quite a bit to think about.


End file.
